Beyblade loud turbo
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Lincoln has found a talent of his, Beyblading. But the problem is the fact he keeps it a secret from his family and friends, because he would think they would thought it was silly. See him as he takes on a journey of a lifetime.
1. His bey

"Name: gladiator perseus the bey was black red and orange right spin with 6 blades the 9 disk it's almost like the spread disk and the buster driver is orange and it's a mix between unitean reboot  
center  
Hero form: i don't know yet

Special moves: ultimate slash or eyes of medusa

And it a balance type

Another thing: perseus six blades can work for a perfect barrage attack but also they cam defense and offense almost like your layer and buster drivers look like a sharp edge coated in rubber so it combines attack speed and stamina 


	2. Chapter 1 welcome to beyblade

It all starts on a Saturday at the Loud House and Lincoln and his Sisters discuss where to go for fun, but as always everyone ends up going to the Mall, something that our Little Hero doesn't like '' As you can see, my sisters always drag me to the Shopping Center and I always end up getting bored, that the Shopping Center does not have, even if it is a miserable Arcade so that it can entertain me, the truth will go to the Bank to wait for my Crazy Sisters '' Lincoln said after sitting on the bench without noticing something incredible " BeyBlade? '' Said the Peliblanco when he noticed a sign that had a Logo that said BeyBlade Burst where there was a Store, curiosity entered him and he entered the store, he was stunned to see hundreds and thousands of BeyBlades of the Saga Burst, even the new Super Z with Metal parts, were amazing so the only male son of the Loud Family was amazed "How are you Good afternoon Young man, how can I help you," said a BeyBlade / WBBA World Battle Association official approaching Lincoln accompanied by a Blue-Haired Youth '' Excuse me, what are these things exactly, they look great and only have pieces '' was what Lincoln said holding the Winning Valtryek Premium Version Box '' They are called Beys, we use them for a fighting game called BeyBlade, it's not just a game, but rather a sport that made history from the beginning, '' said the 13-year-old '' Sounds great, '' Lincoln said, marveling, accompanying the Official and the Blue Head to the Workshop behind the store and at that moment they created what our little boy with 10 Sisters never imagined, I a bey was black red and orange right spin with 6 blades the 9 disk it's almost like the spread disk and the buster driver is orange and it's a mix between unitean reboot  
"Hey Child '' A strange figure appeared to Lincoln at that time, he was a Galactic Knight with a orange Armor carrying a red Sword in his Right Hand '' Who are you? '' Said the Peliblanco surprised to see the Galactic Warrior '' My name is perseus, I am the bit Beast Spirit of your Bey, I will be your Companion because I know you are Great, '' said the Knight approaching Lincoln giving him his Sword and then Lincoln returns to Reality '' I know what I'll call my Bey, his name will be gladiator perseus, '' Lincoln said raising his Bey to Heaven center;"That Name is Great, in addition this is a Balance Type, the mechanics work like this, they are 4 Types, Attack, Defense, Resistance and Balance, it is like the Paper Rock or Scissors Game, Defense defeats Attack, Attack defeats Resistance , and Resistance defeats Defense, the Balance is in the middle by combining the 3 Primary types, '' said the Blue-Haired Boy '' Great, I can't wait to try it, but how do I turn this around? '' Asked Lincoln, full of doubts. '' You will need a Launcher, '' said the Blue Head, handing him a Rope launcher and a Belt to carry the BeyBlade and perseus '' Wow! How crazy! '' Was what Lincoln said after putting on his belt and testing his Bey in a BeyStadium '' Very well, here I go! In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Let it Rip! '' Lincoln said as he launched his BeyBlade and he entered the BeyStadium with Success, he was astonished to see that this was Fast as Lightning '' It shows that you have Powers for this little friend, ' Volt said when he saw Lincoln's Potential Several hours later we see the Sisters after a non-stop Shopping Day and they get to meet their Brother

Hey Lincoln Lori said

Hey guys he said

Come let go home she said

And with that they left the mall


End file.
